Sombre présage
by yuki-604
Summary: Depuis la fin de la bataille contre les Pactisant de l'Ombre,la vie de Luca est redevenue bien monotone.Cependant, une nuit, elle fait un rêve étrange qui l'entraine dans le Monde des Esprits... "Luca se retourna et un frisson de peur pure la traversa..."


Sombre prémonition

En se glissant dans son lit ce soir-là, Luca soupira. Sa vie dans les Tops lui semblait bien monotone depuis la fin de la bataille contre les Pactisant de l'Ombre ! Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque regretté la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle ou un de ses amis s'étaient battus.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, elle était bien heureuse que tout se termine bien...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce fut le soleil qui la réveilla. Elle eut un instant de panique en pensant à l'heure qu'il devait être pour qu'une telle clarté ait envahie sa chambre. Comment avait-elle pu dormir aussi longtemps ?

Affolée, elle se redressa... et eut un sursaut de stupéfaction : Elle n'était plus dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre d'ailleurs, mais dans une petite clairière inondée de soleil. Au dessus de sa tête, le ciel était bleu et parcouru de nuages qui se laissaient paresseusement porté par la brise légère. Sous ses mains, le sol était couvert d'une herbe douce et sèche. Autour d'elle, les arbres bruissaient doucement au grès de la brise et le murmure du vent dans le feuillage apaisait l'âme, d'une manière totalement indescriptible.

Où se trouvait-elle ? En une seconde, Luca comprit :

-Le Monde des Esprits ! S'exclama-t-elle.

L'écho de sa voix résonna un instant puis s'éteignit.

Ravie, la fillette fit quelques pas et ferma les yeux, respirant à fond l'air pur et légèrement humide de la forêt : Une odeur d'humus, d'herbe et de mousse envahit ses narines à l'instant même où une petite brise se levait, venant caresser son visage et faire voler ses cheveux.

Soudain, quelque chose change de manière pratiquement imperceptible dans l'atmosphère paisible, comme une sorte de vrombissement dans l'air.

Luca rouvrit les yeux et reconnut sans surprise Kuribon, qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. La petite boule de poils bruns et soyeux la regardait de ses grands yeux verts avec une joie évidente. Ravie elle aussi, la fillette ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, avant qu'elle n'ait proféré un son, un bruissement retentit dans les bois, à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur que l'imposante silhouette d'un lion s'extirpa des taillis, dégageant son corps massif pris dans les branches d'un souple mouvement d'épaule.

-Regulus ! S'écria Luca.

Elle fit quelques pas vers les deux créatures qui lui faisaient face mais elles reculèrent, l'air apeurées.

Surprise, Luca les contempla en silence : C'était bien la première fois qu'ils réagissaient comme ça envers elle ! Elle les appela mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondirent. Ils regardaient tout deux quelque chose situé derrière elle. Brusquement, un bruit abominable se fit entendre. C'était un son grave, aux intonations gutturales, qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri, mais la chose qui avait poussé un cri comme celui-ci ne devait rien avoir d'humain, ni d'animal.

Luca fut pétrifiée d'effroi et un frisson de peur pure lui traversa le dos. Elle avait l'impression que le sang, dans ses veines, s'était changé en glace. En face d'elle, Kuribon et Regulus détalèrent à toute vitesse, une expression de terreur absolue peinte sur leurs traits.

Lentement, avec des mouvements précautionneux, la fillette se retourna et se figea. Là où auparavant il n'y avait que des arbres paisibles, une atmosphère harmonieuse, il y avait désormais une sorte d'épais brouillard d'une étrange et malsaine couleur violette. Ce brouillard dégageait des ondes négatives presque palpables et Luca se sentit envahie par un sentiment d'horreur indescriptible. Les mains moites, le front luisant de sueur, elle voulut reculer pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette chose macabre. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Comme c'est souvent le cas dans les cauchemars, Luca se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger. Paralysée de frayeur, elle voulut pousser un cri mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés de terreur, le nuage violet devint brusquement d'un effrayant noir d'encre insondable et sembla se rassembler pour prendre une forme hideuse : ''Cela'' ressemblait à un visage, mais à un visage totalement inhumain, qui n'aurait qu'un œil sur la gauche et une sorte de bec d'aigle à la place de la bouche. Sur tout le reste du ''visage'', il y avait une sorte de fourrure pelée et emmêlée, à l'aspect crasseuse. Sur le haut du crâne, il y avait des sortes d'antennes rigides qui donnaient l'impression d'être plantée dans la tête de la monstrueuse créature. Mais le pire de tout cela, le plus abominable, c'était l'éclat cruel et meurtrier de l'œil. Un mot, un seul, résonna à l'intérieur de Luca. Yliaster. Sans en comprendre la raison, elle se mit brusquement à trembler de tout son corps, de tremblements convulsifs et incontrôlable. A l'entente de ce nom, une peur atroce lui broya les entrailles et elle manqua soudain d'air. Dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette oppressante vision, elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put. Aussitôt, elle sentit un changement autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle osa rouvrir les yeux, elle ne vit rien que l'obscurité. Peu à peu, sa respiration haletante se calma et ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Enfin, elle fut capable de distinguer ce qui l'entourait et elle ne put retenir un long soupir de soulagement. Elle avait reconnu le plafond blanc au dessus de sa tête, l'imposante armoire à sa droite et la modeste chaîne Hi-fi à sa gauche : Elle était de nouveau chez elle, dans son lit.

Puis soudain son rêve lui revint en mémoire brutalement et elle se redressa sur son matelas, le cœur battant la chamade. Quelle était cette chose monstrueuse qu'elle avait vue dans le Monde des Esprits ?Pourquoi Regulus et Kuribon avaient-ils eut l'air tellement effrayés ?

Incapable de trouver le moindre début de réponse aux questions qui se pressaient sous son crâne, Luca eut soudain l'intime conviction qu'un nouveau danger les attendait, ses amis et elle, et que les Esprits avaient tenté de l'en avertir.

Un instant, elle fut tentée d'aller réveillé son frère jumeau, Rua pour avoir son opinion puis elle changea d'avis.

Luca avait depuis longtemps appris à se fier à ses rêves, et si celui-ci lui était apparu, ce n'était pas sans raison Son instinct lui soufflait qu'un grand péril les menaçait, eux, les cinq Pactisant.

Si elle avait raison, cette menace se manifesterait d'elle même très bientôt. D'ici-là, mieux valait laisser à Rua un peu de tranquillité. Le temps des combats viendrait assez tôt...

Il suffisait qu'elle reste vigilante et tout se passerait bien. Surement...

Le sommeil la happa alors qu'elle continuait à essayer de se convaincre.

Mais elle allait regretter très vite de ne pas avoir partagé ses doutes avec Rua : Car le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, alors que le mal, tout proche, commençait à mettre en œuvre ses sombres machinations...

_Fin_


End file.
